


Julian Bashir Was Super Rich, and Garak found it out...

by poppy0606



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy0606/pseuds/poppy0606
Summary: Julian Bashir was super rich, and Garak really needed the money to return to his Cardassia.And he made his move.





	Julian Bashir Was Super Rich, and Garak found it out...

Julian Bashir医生非常有钱。

Bashir家族几百年前靠卖石油发了大财，后来石油没有了，第三次世界大战爆发了，Bashir家的人没有像周围几个石油大亨一样在战争中倒卖军火，而是举家迁到非洲南部的偏远地区建桥梁办教育。战火将欧亚大陆烧成废土，多少权力金钱化为灰烬，然而Bashir家的财产保存了下来，还在战后重建工作中多有贡献。星联保护私有财产，尽管后来取消了货币，Bashir家的硬通货储量还是相当可观，以至于到Richard Bashir这一辈，为儿子砸上一大笔钱换一个光明的未来根本不算什么，当然，这都是很久以后大家才知道的。

不过，如果你是银河系阿尔法象限数一数二的间谍，那就另当别论了。

Garak裁缝非常缺钱。

不是说他的裁缝铺生意有多差，而是他的花销实在是太大。

作为卡达西黑曜石组织的前任二当家，Garak保留了四处打探消息的习惯，只是这些消息很多都不便宜，更别提他还有那么点收集各类军事器材的小爱好。

是的，我们把话说得明白一点：Garak非常想家，他所有的花费都在等待一个机会，等着有一天能够重返卡达西。

可惜Garak被卡达西中央政府放逐的时候身无分文，如今在深空九号上做裁缝又入不敷出。

Bashir医生从星际学院的医学院毕业后选择了分配深空九号研究前沿医学，考虑到远离星联领地信用点可能不太好用，爱子心切的Richard不顾Julian的一再反对，还是强行给他托运了满满一大箱压金拉蒂尼——大多数星际贸易的标准通货。

Julian也就苦笑着把这个死沉的箱子塞进壁橱，并没有向任何人提起。

只是这个秘密不知道怎么被Garak发现了。

Garak不是没有想过潜进这位傻医生的舱房里把箱子偷出来，然而最终觉得偷钱这种事情还是太卑鄙了。嗯，诈骗是一门艺术，偷窃却是低劣的犯罪。而Garak总是以艺术家自居的。

所以Garak在Bashir的钱柜上打主意，最终还是要通过交易的形式进行。

于是Garak在卖身还是卖艺的问题上纠结了很久。

倒不是Garak对于性交易有什么道德评判，再说以Bashir医生的颜值他也不并觉得吃亏，只是根据Garak的观察，这位年轻到近乎幼稚的医生大约还不能体会到在风流事上一掷千金的快感。

Garak决定先卖艺。

Bashir医生冷不防被Garak在复制餐厅搭讪一时不知所措，但这困惑只持续了几分钟，就被不可名状的兴奋感代替了。

深空九号上唯一的卡达西人，还有可能是个危险的间谍，竟然主动来勾搭我了呢！

裁缝和医生的友谊建立得很快，不到两个星期的时间，Garak已经基本上省下了午餐钱：他约了Julian定期吃饭，反正都是医生买单。

以Garak的聪明才智，他当然不满足只捞几顿免费的午餐。

他开始说服Bashir医生从他那里购买各种奇装异服，他要让这位刚从医学院毕业还脱不了学生模样的年轻人相信，对于一位走出太阳系的成功男士来说，人靠衣装马靠鞍，虽然你一年四季就那么一身制服，还是要多备一些品味独特价格不菲的衣服以防各种社交场合泡妹之需。

想不到Julian的纨绔品性居然很上道，不但很快给自己购置了一大堆衣服，还大把砸钱买衣服送给周围的同事。

只是裁缝不知为什么渐渐不满足只向Julian卖外衣，他发现自己不自觉地开始为医生设计各种趣味盎然的内衣和睡衣。于是他一面给医生灌输不断更换内衣乃是提高生活品质的表现，一面为自己的机智点赞：内衣比外衣更省布料利润更高，我真是太聪明了。

Garak觉得这很好地解释了为什么每次Bashir医生过来试内衣他都如此兴奋，一定是他听到了拉蒂尼金条的声音。

Garak是一个多才多艺的人。

Bashir医生也发现了这一点。Garak是一个绝好的午餐伙伴，你可以和他聊各种天文地理文学历史农业军事社会现实奇闻逸事，满足你的求知欲同时又激发了更多的好奇感。曾经有一度Julian觉得Garak几乎是无所不能的，简直让人着迷。

然而也正是这一点让Garak觉得有时候Julian的钱有点难赚。

比如这一次，Julian迷上了施洗约翰和莎乐美的故事，他说研究了之前各个版本的七层纱舞，觉得都无法表现出原著的欲望和迷狂，他尤其不同意有些人将它演绎成一个纯色情的舞蹈，特别是在服装上。于是他要求Garak设计一套符合他想象，又能展现英伦才子王尔德迷人文笔的七层纱舞衣。

这个题目很难，Garak本来是拒绝的。

但是医生开出的价格让人难以拒绝。

为了设计这套衣服，Garak不止读完了莎乐美，还读了整本道连格雷的画像。

最后的成果出来，Julian简直爱不释手，然后他转过来用一种奇怪的眼神上上下下地打量着Garak。

“对了，我有没有跟你说想让你设计衣服是想要编排一套新的七层纱舞？”

“我要是记得没错的话，你好像……是说了。”

“这套衣服给了我新的灵感，你快穿上它，然后我看看能不能配上我新想出来的动作。”

Garak听到了自己的下巴剧烈下沉时发出的咯嘣一声。

但是Julian祭出了招牌狗狗眼和一堆拉蒂尼金块。

于是Garak在医生的舱房里跳了一夜七层纱之舞。

这之后一连几天，Bashir医生都嘴角带笑情绪高涨。

只是Garak开始严肃地思考卖艺和卖身究竟哪一个更加丧权辱国一点。

其实Garak对客户的订单非常上心，特别是肯在他身上砸钱的客户。

Garak是一个有艺术细胞的间谍。他喜欢画画。

当然，裁缝都要画图样的。

Garak和一般的裁缝不一样，他不止画图样，他还画客户。

没和Julian在一起的时候，有时他会忍不住开始在电脑或者画板上涂抹小医生的样子，画他的大眼睛，他的长睫毛，他褐色的头发，他修长的四肢。

因为这样可以帮助他给医生设计衣服，就可以从他身上赚到更多的钱，这是非常合理的。Garak对自己解释着。

这套说辞很有道理，以至于某天Julian一脚踏进裁缝铺，看到几张没被藏好的自己的肖像，听了裁缝的解释之后，也没有什么怀疑。

只是医生对于Garak的艺术才华似乎特别有兴趣，于是约了裁缝给他正式地画一张肖像画。

Garak连晚饭钱也省了。连着几星期，他晚上会到医生的房间，Julian准备了红酒和宵夜，穿着一套Garak为他量身定制的金色丝质睡衣，摆好姿势让他画画。

Garak画得很慢，因为医生是按小时付钱的。

可是Garak觉得这份订单也变得越来越难了。

眼前的Julian让他觉得很难集中注意力，他半靠在沙发上的样子，他端着半杯马蒂尼的样子，还有他喋喋不休的说话……Julian的声音啊！

Garak给Julian画肖像的时候常常会故意关掉通用翻译器，他就这么沉浸在Julian的每一个音节里，仿佛流水般温柔，他就这么看着，听着，看着Julian敞开的金色睡衣下那深色的、光滑的胸膛，听着他跳跃的音节激起全身愉悦的感觉……突然他的身体起了一些不可控制的反应。Garak掉落了画笔，掀翻了支架。

医生从沙发上支起身子，问出了什么事情。

Garak为自己的失态觉得困窘，但是他自己都不知道怎么会突然冒出这么一句：

“我受够了！我宁可去卖身也不要卖艺了！”

说完Garak转身就往门外走。

“既然如此，如你所愿。”Julian微笑着站起身。

“电脑，锁门。”

……  
……  
……

（三个月之后。）

“Julian，卡达西又出新款窃听器了！”

“买买买！”

 

小小注：万一可能假如你们没有看过莎乐美的话……咳咳，七层纱之舞大约是一个类似脱衣舞的存在……


End file.
